


Pretending.

by jonesyjones



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT 2017
Genre: Bev is a good friend, Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stanley and Richie, The Losers Club, its kinda stupid, touchy richie tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyjones/pseuds/jonesyjones
Summary: PROMPT: Richie forgetting everything but Stanley after accident... but not remembering they broke up some time ago.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 21





	Pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As always-sorry for mistakes! I just wanted to quickly write something because of one comment that gave me so much motivation. Hope you like it and don’t mind any misspellings!

Beverly called Stanley. Richie had an accident. He immediately got in a car and drove to a hospital. 

When he got there, he saw all his best friends and Richie's parents.

"What's up with him?"He asked.

"He just woke up from a coma. There's a possibility, he's not gonna remember anything." 

"Oh my god." Stanley mumbled.

Doctor appeared. 

"You can visit him. First, parents." he said rudely.

After Richie's parents talked with him they ended their conversation with "Your friends wanted to see you." 

"Oh my god Richie." said Beverly and quickly walked over to him.

We all pulled him into the biggest group hug.

"I'm sorry but I don't think i know you guys." he said straight. 

Beverly's eyes widened.

He analyzed everyone in the group. 

"Oh, Stanley! Babe!" Richie smiled widely. 

"Wait-wha"Stanley wanted to say but Beverly shushed him.

Stanley and Richie were a couple, but they broke up like two weeks ago.

They still loved each other, but they couldn't put themselves in danger in a homophobic town like Derry. 

Stanley didn't know, what to think. Or he didn't know if he should cry or laugh or whatever.

"So, you remember only me?"he raised his eyebrows.

"How could i not, baby?" he asked so innocently, unlike him.

"Rich, You have to tell us what exactly you remember." Mike said. 

"I don't know who you all are, but I definitely can remember Stan the man, here." 

"Well, That's weird." Said Bill.

"What exactly do you remember about Stanley?"Asked Ben.

„Everything! Our first kiss, first- oh, never mind. But everything." he said gaining a giggle from Bill.

"Bill! This isn't funny!" Stanley rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we need to go, but we will come back tomorrow, alright?"said Eddie checking the time.

"Can you at least introduced yourselves?" 

"Tomorrow. We will bring the photos of us and everything." decided Bill.

"Okay."Richie mumbled. He was probably sad because he didn't remember his best friends.

The losers got up to leave.

"Wait." they all heard him say. "Stanny, no goodbye kiss for me?"he smiled happily.

Stanley looked at Beverly, not knowing what to do. It was so embarrassing. 

Beverly nodded. 

Stanley rolled his eyes: "Right." 

He shortly kissed Richie. Richie smiled softly at Stan, for the last time. 

Stan was about to leave, but then Richie grabbed his hand.

"You will come back tomorrow, right?"he asked. 

"Yeah, I will." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." he promised. "Now I really need to go." 

"Bye Stan." he sighed.

—-

"This is so embarrassing." 

"You're doing the right thing."Mike told him.

"I know. But he doesn't remember our break up. I feel like i'm using him." 

"You're not. Everything will be okay, when he will remember. He will understand." Eddie comforted Stan. 

Stanley got back home, waiting for a next day.

—-

"Hi, Stan. We're already here with photos and everything. Richie already asked about you. Please come here as quick as you can."said Beverly on the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to my car now."He said and hung up. 

"Hi guys." Stan greeted everyone.

"Hi Stanley!" Richie sat up. 

"Lie down, b-baby."Stan said as Richie smiled widely. 

"So, we brought pictures!"exclaimed Eddie.

Eddie handed album to Stanley. Stan sat next to Richie. 

Richie lay his head on Stanley's shoulder.

It wasn't annoying him, it just hurt him. His ex-boyfriend, which he still loved and him so close. 

They were looking at the pictures. Pictures like from the rock fight, picnics they had and from the clubhouse. 

After they where done, Eddie was the first one to ask:

"And what? Do you remember anything?" 

"Not much, Eds-Eddie, i mean." 

That was really suspicious. But they all decided to talk about that later. 

They talked a little bit more and then started to leave.

"So that was weird." Ben said.

"Yeah, he called me "Eds"."Eddie told them. 

"We all heard that." said Bev.

"He didn't even remember our names day ago."Bill said. "Maybe he just remembers now." 

"Nah." Mike mumbled.

"What?"Stan looked at him.

"He pretends."Mike assumed.

"What the hell, Mike?" 

"How did you even came up with that?"Ben laughed.

"No, i'm serious. He remembers everything, but he wants to be close with Stan again.”

Stanley groaned: "No, this is too much." 

"I think he has a point." Bill added. 

"We should talk to him tomorrow."Beverly said.

"I think Stanley should talk to him alone."Eddie suggested.

"No." Stanley said.

"Okay, he will." Bill said.

Stanley groaned.

"It's for yours and his good, Stan. Now you should go home and rest. These past days has been rough."Bev told him.

Stan nodded and got home. 

*at the hospital*

Stanley walked in Richie's hospital just to see him peacefully sleeping. 

Stanley was just staring at him. 

"Hi babe."Richie greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi." Stan said grumpily.

"What's wrong? You look tired."

"Yesterday Mike came up with a theory. That you just pretend. You remember everything and you just want to be close... with me." 

Richie opened his mouth, like he wanted tsay something. 

"Is it true?"Stanley said. His voice seemed like he was about to cry.

Richie felt tears on his face.

"Yes, it's true." he said not looking at Stan.

"Why?" now Stan was about to cry too. 

"I love you Stanley." he said through tears. 

"Richie..." 

"No, i don't care. I love you and I know you love me too. But i guess you just don't love me enough, because you are scared of someone like Bowers." Richie went off.

"I'm not! I just want to protect you."

“Well, I don’t want to be protected.”he crossed his arms. 

Then Richie started talking shit. Stanley stopped even listening. He wanted him to shut up, so you probably know what he d  
He kissed Richie to shut him up. His hands holding Richie’s face and Richie’s hands on Stanley’s arms. 

Stanley pulled away.

“Will you shut up now?”he said.

Richie nodded.

“Richie, I love you too. If you want to we can try again.” Stanley smiled at the sight of Richie’s blush.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”Stanley chuckled.

Richie wrapped his arms around Stanley. They both were happy and strong together.


End file.
